Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} - 10 = 3\sqrt{x} + 4$
Answer: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} - 10) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 4) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $7\sqrt{x} - 10 = 4$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 10) + 10 = 4 + 10$ $7\sqrt{x} = 14$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7} = \frac{14}{7}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 2$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 2 \cdot 2$ $x = 4$